Hackergirl - Peach X Harumi X Zelda X Goldie
by ClazeyJ
Summary: A peaceful summit between the Mushroom Kingdom, Ninjago, Hyrule and Skylands becomes a disaster in a matter of seconds when Bowser, Garmadon, Ganon and Kaos abduct their arch-enemies and leave them in a state inbetween life and death. Can Peach, Harumi, Zelda and Goldie save their heroes? Or will their union lead to their demise?


_**Date: 1st January, 2019**_ _ **Time: 11:07 AM, Western Mushroom Kingdom Time**_ _ **POV: Princess Peach**_

With four threats having been dealt with recently in the world, it's a cause for well-earned celebration. I had decided to invite Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Princess Harumi of Ninjago and the Golden Queen of Skylands in order for these celebrations to go into full-swing. In Hyrule, Link, the Hero of Time, has just defeated Calamity Ganon and rescued Princess Zelda from her prison of 100 long years. In Ninjago, Lloyd, the Green Ninja, has just defeated Lord Garmadon and is rebuilding the city his father so carelessly destroyed. In Skylands, Spyro and the Skylanders have just defeated Kaos again and seized back their precious kingdom for once and for all. And for this place...well, it wasn't much, I have to admit. Mario just rescued me from Bowser again. It's nothing special. It's happened many times before this one.

Why should the greater stories of others go by unrecognised while my face is plastered everywhere in newspapers and magazines across the world?

It's easy to understand why all of Mario's problems always seems to start with me. I'm a princess. Not just a literal princess, but also the princess of unwanted attention and being abducted. It always seems like Bowser wants to kidnap me. Why me? There are _other_ princesses and queens out there. More attractive than me. More intelligent than me. More prosperous than me.

I must be causing Mario so much stress.

It's just another typical day at home. The sun is giving off its signature golden glow onto the extensive landscape of my home. The sky is a gorgeous azure blue, with wispy clouds painted across in the picturesque scene. Emerald green hills and dales roll for as far as the eye can see, each blade of grass soaking in the warm, golden sun. The summer plants are in full bloom, as it's the middle of another hot, sunny summer. Just thinking about the heat makes me want to lock myself in a cool room and throw away the key! But it's not the _place_ that catches my eye this time.

It's the _people_.

Toads of all ages are walking around and engaging in their daily lives. For the most part, they're travelling to their destinations in groups of two or three, although some loners and large groups stick out to me. A family is having a delicious-looking picnic by a pine tree near my castle. By the looks of it, it appears the father is holding a basket of pork dumplings while the mother pours cups of apple juice for the two children. Some doctors are walking towards the entrance at the hospital across from the river, looking sincere yet so eager to get on with their life-saving work. I find myself remembering the few times I went there myself and whisper a few words of prayer in the name of the gravely ill. A group of children are darting around the playground near the new Crazy Cap store, which reflects the beautiful sun. Their energy can be felt from anywhere in the world, and their laughter brings a subtle smile to my lips. How anyone like the Koopa King could ever bring an end to this is simply beyond me...

"Princess?"

I let out a rather loud squeak as I jump back, flailing my arms in a tragically graceful self-defense. I wobble around on my magenta heels before finding myself falling backwards. My head hits the back of the cold, hard marble railing on the balcony, causing me to let out a few vulgar words that cause my best friend to raise an eyebrow. With the pain still ebbing away in my head, Mario takes my hand and brings me to my feet. For a split second, his bright blue eyes meet mine and I find myself looking down in embarrassment.

Here I am, Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, needing to be saved yet again by Mario.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Mario asks me with a look of concern. I gingerly rub at the back of my head.

"Just peachy," I assure him in the happiest tone I could muster.

It's no surprise when he bursts into a fit of rather rude laughter.

"Just peachy..." he begins in-between chuckles, grabbing the railing as he doubles over with laughter. I stretch my hand out while he's still facing away from me. Slowly but surely, my gloved hand creeps towards its target. "That's a good one, Princess-" In a swift move, I grip the back of his denim overalls, yank him backwards with as much force as I possibly can and let go, sending him flying at the door.

"I'm not having any of it today," I warn him in a stern voice that would cause my father to keel over. "We have to be mentally prepared for the summit."

 _I need space to think,_ I add in my thoughts.

With a frown and upturned eyebrows, Mario looks up at me without anger or confusion, but disappointment. Disappointment for the person he gives up his time for. Disappointment for me.

And it's that one sad look of disappointment that sends me running off to my room in tears.

I'm finding myself shaking as I crash and curl up helplessly in my bed. Hot, ugly tears are rolling from my cheeks and staining the silk pillow beneath my head, which is still aching with pain. Despite the wrenched heat of this cursed summer day, I have foolishly chosen to cover myself with my thick, sweltering, suffocating blanket. I find that in times of desperate need, it comforts me like the warm hug of a mother, like the genuine support of a friend.

But more often than not, this comforting item is torn from my reach in a misunderstanding on Mario's part.

"Princess..." Mario whispers as he lifts me up. "You've been quite upset ever since you invited the others here." Inside, my conscience is sighing. _Maybe one day, I will be happy. But not today, Mario. I have too much to worry about._

"It's nothing," I assure him with a positive smile. He frowns.

He isn't a fool.

"How about we go for a walk?" he suggests, taking my hand in his. I feel a slight blush creep around my face and pray that it's not noticeable. I already told him a month ago that I didn't want to be with him or Bowser.

 _How **dare**_ _anyone think I'd rush into a relationship like that,_ I think bitterly.

As we make our way outside through the front, I slip my hands underneath the puffy sleeves of my dress to stop the itching and scratching sensation. They're unusually annoying today, most likely as a result of the heat. I want to rip them off, but if my father finds me looking even one slight bit immaculate, I'll certainly be in trouble.

And I'm already in enough trouble as it is.

"It's quite warm today," Mario tells me as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"Yes," I manage to reply before realising that despite my best efforts, my gloved hands have not helped me in the slightest. I grumble and pull my hands back down to their usual clasped position on my body before realising that Mario is standing there with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"There has to be something better in your closet than _that_ ," he tells me. I nod.

"Perhaps there is," I tell him. "But for now, I suppose we should just get moving."

"Is it okay if I go home to get ready while we're walking?" he inquires as we make our way across the pristine white bridge and down the worn, sandy path to the lower bridge.

"It sounds like a plan," I agree hastily. I don't visit the residence of the Mario Brothers much, but I know that ever since Luigi arrived back from his travels around Pipeworld, he would be there with a book and his ghost dog, Polterpup. He is another great friend of mine, and often tells extraordinary stories about his endless encounters with the paranormal. His life seems so much more interesting than mine.

Yet _I_ am the one who constantly gets kidnapped.

We make our way over the wooden bridge. The sound of the river assists with my nerves. I have no clue why I'm even trembling in the first place. Actually, scratch that. I'm well-aware that I'm nervous just by the sole fact that Bowser, the person who has tormented me endlessly since I could remember, could probably strike at any second. _He could be hiding in that bush,_ I tell myself in a hauntingly excited tone. _Or up that tree. Or behind that tiny letterbox...what?_

My thoughts come to an abrupt halt as I realise that I'm standing by a red and green letterbox made with metal, cans of spray paint and three nights of labour after work.

I'm standing in their weed-infested yard, holding their poorly-painted letterbox and gazing upon their rickety old house that has certainly seen the elements.

"You have been here before...right?" Mario asks me in disbelief. I nod my head, coming to the realisation that my jaw is hanging and my mouth is wide open in utter shock. I clench it shut before relaxing.

"I do believe so," I reply with a sigh.

"In case you've _miraculously_ forgotten," he continued, "it's not much, but it's home."

We arrive at the door. Almost immediately, the faded red door swings open and Luigi steps out in a white button-up shirt, black dress pants and shoes, a deep grey waistcoat and his iconic green cap, complete with a white 'L' in the centre. I can hear stifled laughter from Mario, who I learn two seconds later, has played a practical joke on his twin.

" _You told me that it was strictly formal!_ " Luigi hisses at Mario, with his narrowed eyes locked onto his brother's smug grin.

"I'm sorry," he admits jokingly. "I couldn't resist!"

"I'll agree," he mutters in his nasally voice, storming back inside. Mario, satisfied with his prank's success, turns to me and holds his arms out as if to invite me inside the house.

"After you," he tells me with an innocent smile. I sigh and wordlessly enter the building.

The summit is occuring in three hours, and I am yet to get ready myself.

Mario leads me through a narrow hall painted lemon yellow and then over to the dining room table. The old thing is chunky and has bumps, dents and scratches all over it. Newspapers, books, dirty plates, empty cups and used utensils are scattered everywhere. Mario takes out the chair and offers me a seat. Not wanting to offend him even more, I take it. "You should get ready," I usher. He nods and makes his way off to his room.

I sit in complete, blissful silence and glance around at the surrounding areas, including the kitchen and the lounge room. Being a frequent abductee of the Koopa King, I have often had nothing to do but observe my surroundings for an escape route while in Bowser's so-called 'care'. As a result, I have developed a habit where I devise escape routes for quite a few risky places upon immediate entry. However, I'm unaware of why I'm using it here. I'm not in danger. Mario and Luigi would never hurt me. It's not them.

 _Or is it?_

I scramble to my feet, brushing off some settling dust from my brightly-coloured dress. I then step away from the table, taking care to tread as lightly as I can. Hopefully, with enough time, I'll figure out a way to escape from Bowser-

Wait.

Bowser?

 _What the hell am I thinking?!_

I sit back down. I'm being irrational. I'm safe. But still terrified.

But safe nevertheless.

I take a seat on the table. My eye catches a newspaper clipping. I decide to pick it up and read over it. Hopefully, it will take things off my troubled mind. The heading is big and bold, reading **Family Feud Between Garmadons Finally Over For Now**. The article is long and lengthy about how Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, battled his own infamous father and eventually overcame him through the power of resistance. According to the retells of many involved in the incident, the Princess of Ninjago has been presumed dead. But somehow, by some miraculous miracle, she is alive and well, having accepted my invite. I make it my mission to question her on the events of the Ninjago Siege when she visits today.

I've always dreamed that one day I would get married. To whom, I do not know. I know for certain that it won't be Bowser, but as for Mario, I am oblivious. However, reading the article on Ninjago and its recent events has made me see the world in a truly new light. I realise, while I am seated inside this space-challenged building, that there are more people out there. There are people who haven't kidnapped me or rescued me. There are people who have lived through epic battles and life-changing moments that don't involve a princess and shallow romance. There are people who fight for the world. Fight for the people.

Fight for the fun of it.

Gazing at the picture of the masked man on the newspaper clipping in awe, I can't help but to admire his features and qualities. His emerald green eyes that sparkle with the light of a thousand suns. His ashy blonde hair that the wind sweeps back in order to reveal his face. The genuine smile across his face as he celebrates the liberation of Ninjago with his friends, whom he has recently reunited with.

And I can't help but to admit that I have fallen deeply in love with this picture of Lloyd Garmadon.

Hearing footsteps, I quickly slide the clipping away from me. It skims across the other countless clippings and shoots over the edge of the table, smoothly landing on the floor. I make it my mission to look as natural as possible by returning to my former state of stillness. "How do I look?" Mario asks as he and Luigi walk into the dining room.

"With your _eyes_ , Mario," I smartly reply, giving Luigi a smile. I quickly notice that both of the brothers are wearing long-sleeved shirts in their favourite colours, a pair of denim overalls, light brown work boots and their caps. I also notice that Luigi is wearing a lime green bowtie.

"We should go," Luigi informs us after he catches me staring at his tie.

"Yeah," Mario adds. "I could use some sunshine."

We make our way outside into the open sun. For some reason, Polterpup is nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had spotted some ghost squirrels to chase. Or a ghost bone to gnaw on.

Whatever the reason may be, I don't question it.

As we trek down the stone path, the feeling of imminent danger hangs over me like a rain cloud. It's causing my lip to tremble. It's causing my stomach to clench.

It's causing my heart to thunder.

I assure myself that I'm fine. After all, fear is only what we make it out to be.

But when the world starts to black out, my fear has become my world.

 _The sun is rising over the horizon as it has been since it was born. But this time, instead of the harsh white that I am used to, the sun is a deep, bloody red, as is everything else. The stench of rotting flesh fills my lungs with a horrible burning sensation. I try to cry out, but I can't scream. I have no voice. I have no hope. I want to scream. I want to cry. But no matter what I want to do, I, Peach Toadstool, cannot do anything to run away._

 _Because in front of me, lying in a lifeless heap on the floor in front of me, is the body of my best friend, Mario._ _I can't see any blood. The entire world is a deep, harsh red. It's as if some evil demon has painted the skies red to mock those who stumble across this scene. The echoes of sinister laughter all around taunt and tease me, but this laughter is not from who I'd expect. This laughter is not from Bowser._

 _The change of voice prompts me to let out a breath in the form of the words I so desperately need._ _"Who are you?!" I beg, my knees caving in as I collapse onto the floor._ _"You traded in the man who_ _loved you for a shallow infatuation, Peach..." the voice sneered. "Now look what has become of him!" I tried to look away, but no matter how much I forced my head to move, I couldn't tear my gaze away from Mario. With a tearing pain in my chest, I let out a painful groan._ _I cannot turn away._ _I can feel a warm liquid running down from my forehead. Something is there, and it isn't sweat. The smell confirms my worst fear._ _I'm bleeding._ _The flow of blood changes from a drip to a drizzle. This drizzle transforms into a steady stream. Before long, blood is pooling everywhere. I'm glued to the floor._ _It's rising up._ _The body of my best friend disappears beneath the pool of blood. I try to stand up, but I am glued down._ _I can't move._ _I can't speak._ _My vision is slowly becoming whiter..._ _"You have until this time next year," the raspy voice barely breathes. "You'll figure out soon enough..."_

The first thing I do upon awakening is search for Mario.

And then I throw my arms around him and cry.

"Oh..." I sigh as tears silently crawl down my cheeks. "You're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks. I look around.

He isn't aware at all.

"I'm sorry..." I admit. "I...I have been stressed lately."

"Do you want to call off the summit?" Luigi begins. I shake my head.

"It's too late now," I protest. "They have probably arrived by now. We had best get going before they get worried."

"But Princess," Mario starts, taking my hands in his, "you-"

"I will be okay," I sternly tell him, although my high, angelic voice doesn't seem to work very well on him.

"At least let me take you to see a doctor after," he sighs, letting go of me. I nod my head, knowing that arguing isn't going to help my case.

We arrive back at the castle right on time. As I had suspected, there are already guests gathered by the front door. I spot Princess Zelda, along with her appointed knight, Link. Also hailing from Hyrule are an elderly woman and a small child who appears to be mouthing off this elderly woman as she clicks away with a camera. "Why, hello there," Zelda begins with a smile, her turquoise eyes as wide as saucers. "How are you faring?"

The little girl takes a photo of me.

"Just a few stress headaches," I lie. "I can handle it."

"We waited outside," the white-haired child tells me in a rather sassy tone reminiscent of Wendy Koopa, the daughter of...

 _Never mind._

"And this _other_ genius in green doesn't," Link adds to me, taking off his green beanie and rubbing at his yellow-blonde hair. The girl takes a photo of him. "It's like he's completely _oblivious_ to rules and stuff."

"Link," Zelda warns, "that is not the way to address a princess."

"Well, _excuse **me** ,_ Princess!" Link hollers, stomping off inside. The old lady and the child follow.

"Hey, Impa!" the child calls, clicking her fingers obnoxiously. " _Snap!_ "

"No, Purah." The old lady squints at her.

"I wanna take a selfie!" she whines.

"Goodness," Impa murmurs to herself, "for a woman who's a hundred and thirty _seven_ years old..."

"You're just jealous that _I'm_ older and younger than you, lil' sis," Purah grins back, skipping off into the hall. I am left completely dumbfounded, even though I am well aware that both Zelda and Link aren't exactly young either. Zelda sighs before turning towards me again.

"I'm sorry," she apologises, looking down as she speaks. "Link's...you know...a little immature at times."

"It's fine," I assure her with a smile. "He's just worried about you." She raises an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips before tilting her head to the side.

"How does that work?" she queries. I shrug. How am I supposed to know? I've spent more of my life locked inside a cage or being forced to live with Bowser than I have exploring and interacting with my world.

"It's how Mario acts sometimes," Luigi offers. "He pulled a nasty practical joke on me to get a smile out of Princess Peach earlier today."

"Hmm." Zelda seems to have grasped the concept that Luigi had come up with on the fly.

"Go in," I usher her. "We'll have food and plenty of opportunities to speak with each other."

"Okay." As Zelda makes her way inside, Mario and I both give Luigi a look of gratitude. I know that it's time to begin the summit with Zelda and the other two kingdoms, but there's a burning question deep inside me that is constantly coiling and uncoiling itself, lurking in the hopes that it _will_ manifest into broad daylight.

 _Who had spoken to me in my nightmare about Mario?_

I enter the familiar room. The walls are decorated with a glossy, soft blue splashback. Light and fluffy clouds are painted across the scene in an elegant manner. The floor is tiled in such a way that it resembles a chess board. A rich, red carpet runs from the entrance, all the way to the central staircase. Two smaller staircases lead to the sitting room and the aquarium, where I had decided the summit was going to be held. At the moment, there are quite a few people wandering around and chatting. A short woman with a black bob and a man in a wheelchair are talking with Purah by the staircase that leads off to the sitting room. An amputee with green skin and a tall, red-haired man are chatting away with Toadette by the sun rug on the floor. Judging by the wide array of outfits being worn by the Hylians, Ninjagians and Skylanders, I wonder if Mario had played his prank on others as well.

I catch a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me with curiosity in my field of vision, and I can't help but to bury my face in my hands.

" _Ahem!_ " I hear my father say as he steps out from behind the grand double doors that lie at the top of the central staircase. Almost immediately, the buzz in the room falls dead silent.

Just like the crowds did when _Bowser's_ wedding was gatecrashed.


End file.
